


Conflict

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying to Michael was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

Lying to 'Michael' was hard on Teyla. She had a constant internal conflict on the right and wrong aspects of exactly who and what he was, and how he had come to be like that. His past terrified her, as did his future, but who he was right then in the training room was someone she found that she liked.

He hit hard and fast and didn't seem to recall knowing how he had the skills he possessed; she made up another excuse that perhaps it was muscle memory, that it was his body remembering what his mind could not. Every time she spoke a lie, she flinched internally, slightly off-guard for his next attack.

She could hold her own in any fight, but sometimes she struggled in these sessions. Michael had seemed more comfortable around her, and so she had been appointed as his 'guide' - a friend, a confidante, a trainer.

More often than not he swept of her off her feet, literally. She had bumps and bruises - more than she normally had - at the end of each session. But she felt good; it was a work out she normally did not receive.

And it was something more.

Her concentration slightly off-kilter, she didn't foresee his next move, and again she hit the floor, biting her lip and tasting blood in her mouth. Pay attention, she admonished herself, moving to stand.

Michael offered her a hand, and she took it; she was gracious in defeat. She didn't expect the kiss that followed. Hard and fast, just like his fighting sills, and somehow the ended up against the wall.

She didn't fight him off; reflex kicked in and she kissed back with just as much intensity. Until her senses kicked in once more and she pulled away.

If she could only forget, even for a moment, that Michael was not who he appeared to be.


End file.
